Let Me Heal Your Heart
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Bill finds Harry hiding out in the Burrow, feeling sorry for himself, and decides to take him out. Both men realize they have feelings for each other, and time heals all wounds. Bill/Harry


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**Wandlore Task 9 **\- Hazel: Write about a sensitive person

**Writing Club:**

Assorted Appreciation: Klaus Baudelaire - Character in the A Series of Unfortunate Events books - Write about an orphan

Trope of the Month: Pairing: Bill/Harry

Book Club: Jennifer- (relationship) mother/child, (plot point) trying to stay strong for someone, (character) Molly Weasley,

Liza's Lyrics: Backstreet Boys - As Long As You Love Me - "Don't care what is written in your history - As long as you're here with me"

Film Festival: [Action] Holding Hands

Lo's Lowdown: [Colour] Red

**Insane Prompt 230: **[Dialogue] "Only people who aren't fine say that they're fine."

**365 Words: **167 [Word] Enchant

**Scavenger Hunt Writing: **Write a pairing you've never written before.

**Seasonal Challenges: **

Days of the year: 16th April: National Stress Awareness Day - Write about someone stressed out.

Amanda's Challenge: Carl Grimes/Enid - Write about surviving something with the help of someone else.

Star Chart: March 22nd - Conjunction of Mercury and Neptune: (scenario) First Kiss

**Warnings:** Depression, loss

**Word Count:** 1625

**Beta**: Heidelbergchick & AYa

**Note**: Post-War- AU

_**Let Me Heal Your Heart**_

"Harry dear, come eat," Mrs Weasley said to the boy. He had been taking a lot of strain after the war. He was hardly getting out of bed in the mornings. Ginny had also hurt him by going and running off with Neville Longbottom. After the war ended he was in doubt about their relationship, and soon they had drifted apart. The reason he held onto that hurt was that it was easier than facing the reality that everything comes to an end. Everything about the war left him feeling numb to the point where he didn't want to get up in the mornings.

Molly tried her best to support Harry, she knew he wasn't her son—that much Arthur made clear—but that didn't mean she agreed with what her daughter had done. He _was _a part of the family; he was Ron's best friend in the whole world. Molly was lonely, she missed having her house filled with life, so when Harry had asked to move in for a while, she jumped at the chance. Ron and Hermione had also left the house, and were on an extended honeymoon.

"Mrs Weasley, you needn't cook so much; it looks like you're trying to fatten me up," Harry said with a fragile laugh.

Molly looked at Harry with his sad eyes, she wished it was enough; his unhappiness seemed to make him _lose _weight no matter how much she fed the poor boy. It was often difficult for her to stay strong. As a mother, she had lost one of her own child in the war, but Harry had needed to depend on himself for far too long. He had been forced to grow up way too soon, and now that he didn't need to save everyone anymore, he was happy to just be himself, flaws and all.

"Mum, you here?" Bill called from the lounge.

He had flooed in to visit her. It was tough being alone at the Burrow, he didn't know that Harry had been helping Molly fill the void left after all her brood had left the nest. Bill had always been in awe of Harry and what he achieved, but getting to know how humble and sensitive he was; that was what truly mattered to Bill.

"In here, dear," Molly called to her son from the kitchen. When Bill walked in, he found the odd sight of Harry in what looked like an over-sized red potato sack, slowly eating bacon and eggs. He hardly looked up as he walked in.

"Hello, Mum," he said, leaning in to pull his mother into his arms. Molly saw his eyes on Harry as Harry sat fiddling with his breakfast.

It was clear Harry was in a slump, the odd pajama assortment made that much clear. He fell into his comfort zone, that happened to include one of Dudley's ugliest red shirts. It was the only _normal_ left to him, the feeling of _family_. He knew that they would never accept him, or love him, but they had been his blood, and that served as some comfort.

"Harry has moved into the Burrow," she supplied helpfully.

"Oh, that's kind of you, Harry. I know Mum can be a tough cookie sometimes," he joked, winking at his mother.

"Mrs Weasley is a darling," Harry replied with a soft determined voice.

"Harry, I was just teasing," Bill replied, hands up in a signal of surrender.

"You're lucky you have a mother," he continued softly, his eyes flickering from his eggs to meet the stunned eyes of Bill.

Mrs Weasley took in a sharp intake of breath at that response, she knew he was hurting, but to imply he was the only one with problems didn't sit right with her.

"Harry, apologize right now; that was very rude," she said in a stern voice.

"I'm sorry, Bill," he said, meeting his eyes with genuine remorse.

"Harry, we all went through hard times, but it's time to look ahead now," Bill said, reaching out his hand to pull Harry up from his half-eaten food.

"What are you doing?" Harry said, eyes growing wide.

"We are dressing you up and taking you out tonight. Maybe we can find you a nice lady," Bill said with a wide smile.

Harry smiled back at him, nice lady, perhaps not, but maybe they could have some fun anyway. Harry went upstairs, and Bill followed him. "Now, go shower," he said with a grin, "I'll pick some clothes out, and throw out the red potato sack while you at it."

Harry laughed for the first time in ages. He pulled the shirt over his head, tossing it at Bill, leaving his chest bare. "You throw it out then," Harry said with a wink, "and I'm not into _ladies._" The way he said it made Bill blush; he had no idea Harry was gay.

His mother knew he was gay though, but suddenly his previous plan went out the window. He wanted to take Harry out on a date, and woo him, but first. . . he needed to get past his mother.

He practically ran down the stairs before Harry finished his shower. "Mum, mum," Bill started, surprising his mother with his apparent excitement.

"Yes, Bill?" his mom asked him curiously.

"Is Harry. . ." he paused for effect, "_gay_?" His mother chuckled at his response.

"Yes, dear," she said.

"Are you sure Mum?" he asked _again_.

"Why?" she asked instead.

"You know, I, uhm," Bill said incoherently.

"You want to ask him out, don't you?" she asked him gently. Bill nodded, mouth dry.

"Bill, you know I want you to be happy, but I am not sure if Harry is ready for such a step, he has been through so much. . ." Molly said, her unsaid words clear. She was worried about them getting hurt, she had seen the state Harry was in and didn't want him to be disappointed if nothing happens.

"I don't care about his past, I want to help him look to the future," Bill said, making his mum smile at his wisdom.

His mother's next words shocked him. "I always believed you were better suited for him than Ginny." This blessing was all that was needed to push Bill to action. He sprinted back up the stairs.

He found Harry pulling on some skinny jeans, his jet-black hair still wet, causing water droplets to find their way down his chest. Bill gulped seeing the man, he saw his frame was small and delicate, but his toned chest was still muscled from all the years of being a seeker. He stood watching quietly for a moment before he sneezed and got Harry's attention.

"Hey, almost ready," Harry said, and Bill finally saw a smile on the other man's face. "Which shirt?" Harry asked, holding up two button-up shirts, one in bright blue, and another in a shocking red, not the same as the sack he was in earlier.

"The red one will look better on you," he said, blushing. Harry just nodded, pulling on the red shirt and dropping the blue one on the bed.

"Ready," Harry said after a while.

Bill took Harry's hand in his and held it tight before apparating them onto an ordinary street. Bill didn't let go of Harry's hand as they walked, and they chatted comfortably for a while.

"Bill, you know I'm broken," Harry said after a while.

"What makes you think that?" Bill asked instead.

"Everyone around me leaves," he said seriously. He dropped Harry's hand to stroke his fingers across Harry's faded scar, making him shiver.

"Do you want to know a secret?" Bill asked with a sly smile. Harry just nodded, surprised at the turn this night took.

"I don't care what's written in your history, as long as you're here with me," Bill said boldly, taking Harry's hand again, kissing his knuckles. "You enchant me; do you know why?" he continued. Harry shook his head.

"Not because of who you are, but because of what is in your heart. Trust me, let me help heal your heart," Bill asked. His serious expression making Harry feel weak at the knees like he never had before. Could he like Bill? He wasn't sure just where this night would lead, but already he felt giddy at the thought of what was to come.

Bill took him to a Muggle club, and they spent the night dancing and drinking. At first, it seemed like Harry was having fun, but a while later he found him in the corner nursing his brandy and coke. He suddenly seemed glum again, and Bill would not have their first date become a disaster that easily.

He sat down next to him, putting a hand on his knee. "Harry, are you okay?" he asked, concerned. He hoped Harry hadn't gotten sick from all the booze.

"I'm fine," Harry responded vaguely.

Bill sighed and said: "Only people who aren't fine say that they're fine."

To his surprise, this made Harry chuckle. "I think I am just tired," Harry responded eventually. Bill motioned for them to go talk outside, the music was loud and made it hard to carry a conversation.

"So, do you want to go home then?" Bill asked when they reached the outside air. He saw Harry shiver, and Bill placed his black jacket over Harry's shoulders.

"No, I'm tired of feeling guilty for surviving when I am not even really living anymore," Harry said.

"Then let's start living then," Bill said, leaning in to claim the brunet's lips in his own, tasting this mixture of brandy and coke, and feeling his heart start to race as the kiss deepend. When they broke apart they were both breathless.

"Yes," Harry said. "Let's."


End file.
